Stem and progenitor cell differentiation and cell proliferation are normal ongoing processes that act in concert to support tissue growth during organogenesis and cell replacement and repair of most tissues during the lifetime of all living organisms. Differentiation and proliferation decisions are often controlled by numerous factors and signals that are balanced to maintain cell fate decisions and tissue architecture. Normal tissue architecture is largely maintained by cells responding to microenvironmental cues that regulate cell division and tissue maturation. Accordingly, cell proliferation and differentiation normally occurs only as necessary for the replacement of damaged or dying cells or for growth. Unfortunately, disruption of cell proliferation and/or differentiation can result from a myriad of factors including, for example, the under- or overabundance of various signaling chemicals, the presence of altered microenvironments, genetic mutations or some combination thereof. When normal cellular proliferation and/or differentiation is disturbed or somehow disrupted it can lead to various diseases or disorders including hyperproliferative disorders such as cancer.
Conventional treatments for cancer include chemotherapy, radiotherapy, surgery, immunotherapy (e.g., biological response modifiers, vaccines or targeted therapeutics) or combinations thereof. Sadly, far too many cancers are non-responsive or minimally responsive to such conventional treatments leaving few options for patients. For example, in some patients certain cancers exhibit gene mutations that render them non-responsive despite the general effectiveness of selected therapies. Moreover, depending on the type of cancer some available treatments, such as surgery, may not be viable alternatives. Limitations inherent in current standard of care therapeutics are particularly evident when attempting to care for patients who have undergone previous treatments and have subsequently relapsed. In such cases the failed therapeutic regimens and resulting patient deterioration may contribute to refractory tumors which often manifest themselves as a more aggressive disease that ultimately proves to be incurable. Although there have been great improvements in the diagnosis and treatment of cancer over the years, overall survival rates for many solid tumors have remained largely unchanged due to the failure of existing therapies to prevent relapse, tumor recurrence and metastases. Thus, it remains a challenge to develop more targeted and potent therapies.
One promising area of research involves the use of targeted therapeutics to go after the tumorigenic “seed” cells that appear to underlie many cancers. To that end most solid tissues are now known to contain adult, tissue-resident stem cell populations generating the differentiated cell types that comprise the majority of that tissue. Tumors arising in these tissues similarly consist of heterogeneous populations of cells that also arise from stem cells, but differ markedly in their overall proliferation and organization. While it is increasingly recognized that the majority of tumor cells have a limited ability to proliferate, a minority population of cancer cells (commonly known as cancer stem cells or CSC) have the exclusive ability to extensively self-renew thereby enabling an inherent tumor reinitiating capacity. More specifically, the cancer stem cell hypothesis proposes that there is a distinct subset of cells (i.e. CSC) within each tumor (approximately 0.1-10%) that is capable of indefinite self-renewal and of generating tumor cells progressively limited in their replication capacity as a result of differentiation to tumor progenitor cells and, subsequently, to terminally differentiated tumor cells.
In recent years it has become more evident these CSC (also known as tumor perpetuating cells or TPC) might be more resistant to traditional chemotherapeutic agents or radiation and thus persist after standard of care clinical therapies to later fuel the growth of refractory tumors, secondary tumors and promote metastases. Moreover, growing evidence suggests that pathways that regulate organogenesis and/or the self-renewal of normal tissue-resident stem cells are deregulated or altered in CSC, resulting in the continuous expansion of self-renewing cancer cells and tumor formation. See generally Al-Hajj et al., 2004, PMID: 15378087; and Dalerba et al., 2007, PMID: 17548814; each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Thus, the effectiveness of traditional, as well as more recent targeted treatment methods, has apparently been limited by the existence and/or emergence of resistant cancer cells that are capable of perpetuating the cancer even in face of these diverse treatment methods. Huff et al., European Journal of Cancer 42: 1293-1297 (2006) and Zhou et al., Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 8: 806-823 (2009) each of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Such observations are confirmed by the consistent inability of traditional debulking agents to substantially increase patient survival when suffering from solid tumors, and through the development of an increasingly sophisticated understanding as to how tumors grow, recur and metastasize. Accordingly, recent strategies for treating neoplastic disorders have recognized the importance of eliminating, depleting, silencing or promoting the differentiation of tumor perpetuating cells so as to diminish the possibility of tumor recurrence, metastasis or patient relapse.
Efforts to develop such strategies have incorporated recent work involving non-traditional xenograft (NTX) models, wherein primary human solid tumor specimens are implanted and passaged exclusively in immunocompromised mice. In numerous cancers such techniques confirm the existence of a subpopulation of cells with the unique ability to generate heterogeneous tumors and fuel their growth indefinitely. As previously hypothesized, work in NTX models has confirmed that identified CSC subpopulations of tumor cells appear more resistant to debulking regimens such as chemotherapy and radiation, potentially explaining the disparity between clinical response rates and overall survival. Further, employment of NTX models in CSC research has sparked a fundamental change in drug discovery and preclinical evaluation of drug candidates that may lead to CSC-targeted therapies having a major impact on tumor recurrence and metastasis thereby improving patient survival rates. While progress has been made, inherent technical difficulties associated with handling primary and/or xenograft tumor tissue, along with a lack of experimental platforms to characterize CSC identity and differentiation potential, pose major challenges. As such, there remains a substantial need to selectively target cancer stem cells and develop diagnostic, prophylactic or therapeutic compounds or methods that may be used in the treatment, prevention and/or management of hyperproliferative disorders.